


Windfall

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Kirk's poker face always earns her a win, but Bones has been doing his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windfall

**Author's Note:**

> Genderswap fic with female!Kirk.

Jamie Kirk doesn't so much have a poker face as she has a poker grin. That is, as Bones discovered a long time ago, it doesn't damn well matter what kind of hand she's been dealt at the poker table—she's always got that same shit-eating grin on her face, and it's so damn distracting that Bones can barely focus on the sweaty cards between his fingers, let alone whether or not the woman is bluffing. It's bad enough when she's throwing around that blinding smile at the friendly midnight games back at the Academy dorms. But this is Vegas, and as far as Bones is concerned, it's just them and a bunch of cadets trying not to get their asses handed to them before the end of the weekend.

Of course, Jamie doesn't see it that way—she sees it as more of an opportunity to order a lot of mixed drinks and take most of Bones' credits from him. Which is why he's been meeting on the side with Uhura, who doesn't join them in their games but has watched enough to aid Bones with her uncanny powers of observation.

"When she's got a bad hand, the left corner of her mouth twitches," Uhura said the other night. Bones nodded and entered the information into a file on his PADD.

"That's good. Anything else?"

"When she's got a good hand, she grins."

"She _always_ grins."

"Yes, but listen closely. She has a tell: she sucks in a tiny breath between her teeth, like she's come upon something really special. Like this." And Uhura grinned widely, inhaling that little bit of breath through the space between her teeth—a small sucking sound that was barely audible. Bones sighed, taking down the rest of his notes.

"Maybe I can get someone in the auditory ward to lend me a hearing aid," he muttered.

But as it turns out, he doesn't need it. Uhura was completely spot-on: when Jamie gets dealt her first hand, she slaps on that trademark grin, tosses her hair back and—it's quiet, but Bones hears it—she makes the tiny sucking sound that means she's got him beat. He looks at his hand after he trades in two cards: a pair of fours, nothing special.

"Fold," he says, laying his cards down. He blinks when Jamie shows off her hand.

"Two pair, queens over tens. Suck on that, Bones."

He definitely owes Uhura a fruit basket.

"Tell you what, Kirk," he drawls, slowly picking up each card of his next hand as Jamie gleefully scoops up the chips. "Let's make it interesting."

"Oh, sure. Because this is getting off to a _great_ start for you."

"No, really. What do you want if you win?"

"You're serious?" Jamie looks up at him, mischief sparkling in her blue eyes, and Bones is surprised when she seems to hesitate. "Um...hell, I dunno. You can do my laundry for a month. How's that?"

"Boring. But sure." He nods, picking up the last of his hand and looking it over, pursing his lips. He's one card away from a straight. Across the table, Jamie keeps looking at him, not paying attention to her hand yet.

"Well? What do you want if _you_ win? Which you won't, but it's only fair to name your terms if I'm naming mine."

"If I win, I get anything I want."

Jamie rolls her eyes at him. "Which is...?"

He smirks. "You'll see."

"Asshole," Jamie says, laughing. She picks up her hand and, just before she grins up at him, the left corner of her mouth twitches. Bones smiles back. _Gotcha_ , he thinks. She tilts her head at him, picking up a few chips with her slender fingers. "Well?"

"I'm in." He nods and throws a fistful of chips into the center of the table.

The thing is, Bones thinks—as he pauses in their frantic kissing against the front door of his hotel room to unlock it—anyone who's been paying attention over the past year should damn well know that what Bones wants is _Jamie_. And Jamie's a smart cookie, the best in their class; she didn't do anything more than grin lasciviously at him in the lift when he made the big reveal of what his prize would be. It wasn't her poker grin either; this one was a lot different. If he didn't know better, he'd say it bore a hint of relief.

He planned on the first kiss being gentle, but when she grabbed him right there in the hotel corridor, that plan went out the window. He fists his hand in her long, blond hair as they stumble into the room and tilts her head, licking into the heat of her mouth. "Laundry," he mutters between kisses, shaking his head. "Honestly, kid. Where's your imagination?"

"Thought maybe you wouldn't want this," Jamie gasps, pulling at the buttons of his non-Federation clothes, popping a few loose. She nips at his jaw. "And I hate doing laundry."

"Shit, Jamie." He steers them onto the bouncy mattress and unzips her jeans before she can do or say anything, pulling them down along with the very nice cotton panties he finds beneath them. "If you thought I didn't want this— _you_ —I've either got a damn good poker face or you've got a screw loose."

Her laugh is a firecracker hitting the night air. She lifts her arms above her head as she spreads her thighs for him in unmistakable invitation. "Well, your poker face sucks, so tighten up my screws, Bones."

He answers with a severely arched brow and a bow of his head as he slides the flat of his tongue up over her folds. One of Jamie's hands immediately flies to his hair, clenching as she groans, and he suppresses his own laughter, licking at her clit teasingly.

"Be quiet for once, while I treat you like a lady," he murmurs.

To his utmost surprise, Jamie Kirk actually _can_ follow an order. She's not quiet, really, but she's done with uttering actual words for the time being. Bones runs his hands over the golden, soft skin of her thighs and enjoys his unexpected windfall, thrusting his tongue and lapping hungrily at Jamie's honey-rich juices, sweeter than even the freshest apple butter down home in Georgia. He keeps his mouth on her until her legs are wrapped and trembling around him, until she's barely managing not to buck up beneath him, moaning his name and sucking the damp air of the hotel room through her teeth. _Gotcha_ , he thinks. _Again_.

He makes her come a second time, just because he can.

In the morning, Jamie only lets him explore her gloriously naked body for a little while, before she's leaning off the edge of the bed, giving him a very nice view of her bare backside as she rummages through her bag. She comes back with a spare set of cards wrapped in a rubber band and tosses him the deck.

"You never quit, do you?" Bones asks, unraveling the band. She tosses her thick hair back and grins, her bangs falling immediately back into her face, over her crisp blue eyes.

"Double or nothing. You deal."

And that's fine by him. He's just going to get a second round when he beats her again. But when the first hand is dealt and he looks over at her, the ever-present grin is accompanied by nothing. No mouth twitch, no subtle hiss of breath. No tells at all that he can see. He puts his hand down and gapes at her; she catches his eye and shakes her head.

"Come on, Bones. I'm gonna be a starship _captain_ one day. You really think I'd actually have a tell? That's rich. I totally owe Uhura a fruit basket." She tilts her head and gives Bones about a half-second to register all of that; then she reaches over to poke his knee. "Hurry up, already. I really do have a shit-load of laundry for you to do."

Bones hesitates, then just rolls his eyes and laughs, because it's all he can do and this is the only game he knows how to play.


End file.
